


Won't Teach Your Boyfriend How to Dance

by MissRaichyl



Series: Love Story [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Arguing, Dancing, F/M, Fighting, Heartache, Love, Reunion, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRaichyl/pseuds/MissRaichyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel wants her last prom to be special and perfect but is she going with the right guy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't Teach Your Boyfriend How to Dance

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU, Jesse teaches at a dance studio and goes to college.

**One!**   
**I'm biting my tongue**   
**Two!**   
**He's kissing on you**   
**Three!**   
**Oh, why can't you see?**   
**One! Two! Three! Four!**

We are in my dance studio as I clean up the space, waiting for my next class of adolescent pre- teens to arrive. She is chasing me around, not letting the situation drop no matter how many times I would rather be lead in the most failed Broadway production then to do what she is asking of me. "Come on, Jesse! I know it's . . . a difficult task,” _ha._ I scoff in my head as she goes on, “But we both know you are the only one who can do it!" She was pleading now.

I looked at her, with her high, white knee socks and black Mary Janes, reaching up to her plaid skirt and bright, red shirt, framing her body and hugging her curves- oh, I knew I would cave to her in the end, but I didn’t need to let her know this. Her hair fell in waves around her face, her brig, brown eyes looking to me, waning me to help her make her dreams come true. "Rachel, I would love to help your boyfriend,” I try to respond as sincerely as I could, “but I have classes to instruct.” She opens her mouth to press forward and I cut her off, “Not to mention my college classes.” I add in, know that I was just throwing in obstacles, for my college class were in study mode as we prepared for the midterm exams. “I just can't, to busy."

I left the subject as she stood on one side of a tower of boxes, her hands planted in the only space not yet filled and I quickly remedied that, shutting her out and blocking myself form her view, but as always, once I turned around, there she was. "Jesse, I know you. This would be a challenge of a lifetime.” Oh, boy did she know my love for challenges, unfortunately for her, I just didn’t want to make Finn even more desirable in the eyes of the woman that I loved. She continues on, “If I could teach Finn to dance I would, but I'm not a guy, meaning I can't teach him to dance like a guy would. You can!" She was practically jumping up and down, still going on and on about how I can make Finn dance like a man. That boy will never be a man.

I didn't get his hold over her; was it blackmail or did she actually believe he would let her have her dream in New York? Please, he would hold her back, always has, always will. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, "Listen, Rachel, the only time I am free is at 6:30 in the morning, after my early morning run and it’s only be 30 minutes because I have to go to class at 7:30." I relent as I looked at ourselves in the mirror, such opposites. I in black sweats and a subtle white V neck tee and her all bright and smiles. She squealed automatically as the words left my lips and jumped me in a hug, laughing like I just gave her a reason to live. I watch her in the mirror as I scowl _._

**Word's on the streets and it's on the news:**   
**I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you**   
**He's got two left feet and he bites my moves**   
**I'm not gonna teach him how to dance, dance, dance, dance!**

The giant oaf standing in my dance space, is actually here. I really don’t know how Rachel did it, but they pulled up at 6:20 and she literally dragged him in with her. Imagine a little fairy dragging in Jack’s giant from that kid’s book. After she left, we got to work and I figured that the best approach was a vigorous one. "Finn, are you seriously serious? That’s not even remotely close to box step. What you're doing," I craned my head to the side, watching as he tried again and taking my best guess "that is a . . . oval step?" I assumed as he sighed loudly and sat down on the benches.

I went to my work desk where my dock set along with a stereo and started the song over, took a quick swig of my water and swallowed it quickly. "Okay, now," I started, going over to the stand in front of the mirrors. “Finn, up!” I commanded and he dragged himself up and stood behind me. "Come forward, go to your left . . .” I watched to make sure he did exactly what I did, “Your left, Finn. Go towards the stereo.” _I give up._ “Let's try something else." I mused, taking another drink _; it has only been 10 minutes_. I brush my hand though my tangled curls, getting frustrated. Ellie’s 6 year olds danced with more grace then him.

"I don't get why Rachel went behind my back and did this. I can dance!" He fussed, sitting down again. I agreed with him on the first part. Massaging his foot, yawning, he mutters "I'm not even up. I bet that’s why I'm bad this morning." He mumbled.

"Trust me the problem isn't that you’re asleep.” I replied, scrolling through my music, “Or that it's morning." I scoffed, pick on a song at random and hear the sweet chaotic symphony flow through my speakers.

Finn is now of his feet, hands turned to fist and is glowering at me. Oh, what has Rachel done to us to put in this stupid situation? "Are you just going to insult me?” I shrug, considering it. “Why'd you even agree to this? So whipped on a girl who won’t even choose you? Are you that pathetic?" He goaded with a stupid fierceness in his voice.

I cocked my head to the side. Should I get riled up and let him have a replay of last year’s prom or do I stay even headed and just bite my tongue? Or is there a middle ground? I look at him with a freaking smirk on his face and decided to go for the middle ground. “Whipped? Hardly. More like doing a favor for a girl who thinks she is with the right guy but will soon figure out that he can’t fulfill the simplest of her desires.” His eyes brighten in anger, but I still go on. “Pathetic? No, I’m not. I’m waiting for a girl to realize that she is bigger than everything in this town. Trust me, Hudson, when I say that I am doing this for Rachel- to give her the perfect prom and maybe open her eyes along the way.” He stalks up to me and has to bend slightly to stare in my eyes.

“She didn’t choose you the first time- what makes now any different?” His breath is rank as a tuna fish sandwich.

I walk away from him, hoping that passes him off more than me staying and sparing. “Box step, Finn. I want you to get this step even if your feet have to bleed.” I start the music and he, stubborn also, tries to get it. Is his brain so far from his feet that he can’t send correct signals?

I put him through routines that were vigorous and there were no more breaks. I was taking my anger out on him but it was all directed at him. By the end of rehearsal, he was sweating so hard, I was going to need a mop but his feet, sadly, weren't bleeding. He couldn't really breathe much, either, so I guess he pretty much sat his way through football practice. Though he did learn the box step.

**You are the girl that I've been dreaming of**   
**Ever since I was a little girl**   
**You are the girl that I've been dreaming of**   
**Ever since, ever since**

After I got home from my last class, she was there, outside the studio where in the floor above my apartment rested. Her face was a lovely color of red and I knew what this was about. She didn’t offer me and greeting and I didn’t offer her one.

She followed me around to the back of the dance building and waited as I unlocked the door, letting her go in first. She went in without a word and of course she said hi to Ellie as she passed, acting natural. “Hey Ell.” I say as she passes. She smiles and heads down the second staircase, getting ready for her class to start. I walk past Rachel and find door 4b, unlocking it and, once again, waving Rachel in.

It doesn’t take long for her to start in on me, berating me for my harsh treatment of Fine, who said I worked him like a Chinese guy in a sweat shop. "Rachel, you know I work everyone to their point- I was in Vocal Adrenaline.” I reasoned with her showcase side, hoping to get more than her glare, which was all I had received since I let her in. “If he can’t handle it, that is his problem- not mine.” I finished as she paced around my sitting area. I watched her go round and round, time and time again, trying to decide how to handle this. I stood up and rested my hands on her arms as she looked up at me with a worried gaze. There was a battle going on in her mind. "We both know that dancing is a tough sport and it requires qualities that Finn has never had.” She giggled and then looked like she was scolding herself for laughing. “I could go on, but you know what it takes.” I stated, pointing out the cold, hard facts. Rachel looked at me, biting her lip as I searched her eyes and they gave way, knowing that I am right. She melted into the embrace and I wrapped my arms around her.

"I know he doesn't. It's just. .” She stalls as she doesn’t want to insult him. “I wanted prom to be everything I dreamed of this year, you know?” I hold her tighter in response. “This is my last year and it has to be perfect." She said more to herself then to me.

"We could always go together." She looks up at me with a quirked eyebrow and I loosen my arms around her. “Like last year, except no fights.” I propose and in all serious as she explodes in giggles. I raise my eyebrows at her and through her laughter, she speaks.

"What?" She starts becoming serious as I drop my arms and step back from her, running a single hand through my mess of curls. “You aren’t kidding, are you?” She questions as she places a hand on my shoulder, trying to catch my eyes to get a better look at me.

I look at her and step closer, finding my confidence once again, “I never kid with you Rach.” I say as I push a lock of hair behind her ear. “You know I love you.” It is a barely above a whisper and the tension is thick between us and I want nothing more than to lean down and kiss her swiftly, but I respect her too much for that.

She just stares at me and I get ready for the long conversation ahead of us.

**The second I do, I know we're gonna be through**   
**I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you**   
**He don't suspect a thing, I wish he'd get a clue**   
**I'm not gonna teach him how to dance, dance, dance, dance!**

He slams his locker closed in aggregation. "What are you talking about?" Finn calls as I walk away. Of course he doesn’t seem to get it. I turn on my heel in my kitten heels and he barely stops in time, almost colliding with me. Was I making the right choice? Everything Jesse said made sense but was it the right course for me? I looked at Finn and seriously thought about it.

“I don’t know if you can make me happy anymore.” I repeat, watching his eyes.

“What did he say to you, Rachel?” Finn reaches for me and I step backward. His face falls and I feel tears in my eyes.

I look down at the floor and out the window, anywhere but him. “You keep pushing me to go to Lima University with you and I don’t want to. I applied to NYADA and I got accepted.” I tell him and he looks crestfallen. “I’m going to prom with Jesse, Finn.” I say quietly. “I’m sorry.” I turn around again and walk away.

“You’re sorry?” He yells and I stop again, “No, you know what? You are a guy jumper.” I flinch at his words and feel a heat in me. Not a good kind either. “When I didn’t want you, you tried to go after Puck and when that didn’t work, you flipped your sights back to me and had me for all of two seconds and then comes in Jesse St. Dick who only wanted you so he could tear you down.” I didn’t want to hear this- he didn’t mean this. He was just angry. I start to walk again but I hear him following me, “Then you are mine again and we’re happy until you hear something you don’t like and go after Puck again. And who shows back up? Jesse! And you stupidly let him back in! But then, no, it’s actually me you want and we are happy again until who rides back into town with nothing but nice words to say and no backbone? Mr. St. Jerk Face!” I push back the tears, tilting my head skyward, trying to get them to flow backward.

He is behind me and I turn to him, looking him in the eyes, “Tell me, Berry. Are you that stupid to throw what we have away? Our love?” He asks and the second he calls me Berry, I get pissed. That is Jesse’s name for me.

 “All you have pointed out is that I am indecisive and that I’ still a teenager!” I point back in a heated rush. Then I make my exit, leaving him alone in the hallway.

**Word's on the streets and it's on the news:**   
**I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you**   
**He's got two left feet and he bites my moves**   
**I'm not gonna teach him how to dance, dance, dance, dance!**

The music plays up and Jesse and I are in the thick of it. "Okay, okay!" I call out as Jesse kisses my neck, just like last year as we danced to the fast beat. I was giggling uncontrollably because he was kissing right on a tickle spot right below my earlobe and it was causing a tickling sensation under my skin and he knew it. I pushed as his shoulder weakly and he backed off, a sly smile across his face as he pulled me closer to him, taking my lips and gentle caressing them with his own. I smiled in the kiss as he held my waist in his hands as we went back to dancing, separating and touching foreheads.

In ten minutes, I would be going on stage to sing for the crowd and give them a show. Jesse twirled me around the dance floor as Quinn sang Lights by Ellie Goulding. The place was sparkling and lights were bouncing off in every direction as her song goes faster and faster by the minute. Jesse had successfully kept me a safe distance from Finn and after last year, I thought it was a pretty good idea. As Quinn slowed down to the end, I knew I had roughly five minutes, I brought his mouth to my own, keeping him close.

I savored him, because I was leaving in a few short months for college in the Big Apple and I didn't know if he would follow. I bit his lip and he jump away from me. "Oh, that's how you want to play?" He quipped at me teasingly as he pulled me into his arms and tickled my sides, before dipping me low, "Showtime." He whispered, giving me a second kiss, as my minutes were up.

**Dance, dance, dance, dance, dance!**


End file.
